


Measuring

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, fashion class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Partnered projects are great for getting passed the friendship stage.
Relationships: Aqua/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Measuring

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend's birthday

"Xehanort," Aqua called out.

The man looked up at her from whatever he'd been writing in his notebook, looking akin to a deer in the headlights. She hadn't meant to startle him, but that was easy when Xehanort was absorbed in his work. 

"You going to help me out with this project?"

She was one of the three people on campus who could call themselves Xehanort's friends. Even after the year they'd known each other, he still seemed nervous at times when it was just the two of them. It could just be his introverted nature but Aqua couldn't help but hope that maybe it was something more... emotional. Something matching her feelings. 

He continued staring for a few moments before nodding.

Pulling out a chair, she took a seat to join him at the table and pulled her own notebook out. 

"We need to match, so-- Maybe a set for a formal event?" Now that she'd said it aloud, that sounded like she was choosing the easiest path... "Or maybe that's too typical."

"We should decide on a specific theme," Xehanort said. "Formal covers a lot of options."

"Royalty from the age of fairy tales." 

It was out before Aqua could stop herself and she smiled sheepishly at him. It had crossed her mind before that with the proper design, he could look like a king. A very handsome king and maybe she could be his queen? 

"Did you already have something in mind?" With how quickly she'd spit out the suggestion, he couldn't help but lightly tease her. 

Xehanort's gaze shifted down, looking her over and lifting back to her pink cheeks and small smile. She definitely had something in mind. Royalty... He could design something that would make her look like a queen.

"I can work with that." 

***

The studio assigned to them was a large, spacious, rectangular room with everything they could need for their assignment. Mannequins were off in one corner, the wall lined with shelves of tools they'd need later. Stands for the fabrics, stands for when they were fitting the clothes, something that looked like a covered mirror, tables...

"The professor really wanted to make sure we had everything," Xehanort observed. 

Aqua nodded and hung her coat before walking over to a table and setting her bag down. 

"She wants our best for this." 

"Professors always want the best for finals."

Aqua leaned against the table and watched as he dropped his sketchbook onto the surface of another table. 

"Professor Misaki mentioned a fashion show... Do you think that will affect our grade?" 

Xehanort shook his head and set his pencils down beside the sketchbook. 

"I doubt it's anything more than something for fun at the end of the semester." He looked over to see her biting her lip and flipping through the pages of her sketchbook. "We're going to be fine Aqua."

Aqua nodded and looked at him again.

"You're right. We've got this." She pushed herself off the table and turned to find her sketch. "Let's focus on getting these outfits designed." 

"We should get each other's measurements," Xehanort said. 

Aqua stepped away from the table and lifted her shirt over her head. Measurements would be easiest to get if they were more or less naked. If she was a little eager to undress in front of him, well... 

The rustle of fabric caught Xehanort's attention and despite himself he looked at Aqua. Her back was bare save for the strip of her dark blue lace bra. Xehanort stared as the sash she'd worn today was pulled from its place around her hips to join her shirt. She was slender enough for her shoulder blades to be obvious when she moved, the outline of her spine slightly visible as she leaned forward. The pants tightened on her nice ass as she removed her boots, then she was pushing those down off her wide hips. 

With heated cheeks he tore his gaze from the gorgeous woman stripping to her undergarments in front of him. He knew it was the best way to get the correct measurements, but with the way he'd been thinking about her lately... Xehanort shook his head in an effort to dispel those thoughts. Now really wasn't the time. They were getting measurements for their shared project. 

"Okay Xeha," Aqua said. "I'm ready."

Cheeks still heated, Xehanort returned his gaze to Aqua. 

He'd seen her in a sports bra and yoga pants before, but never anything like this. Dark blue stood out in contrast to her skin, styled to draw attention to her feminine assests. Which were barely covered at all really. And considering that it was lace... 

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked. "You're quite flushed." 

"I'm fine."

Xehanort fumbled with the tape measure and his open sketchbook before approaching her. Every step closer worsened the nervous twist in his stomach. His heart was pounding loud in his ears, his face felt like it was on fire, and he slowly took a breath. This was ridiculous. She was only in her sexy lace underwear in front of him. That wasn't any reason to get so worked up. 

He wanted to touch her so, so badly.

Aqua peered up at him from under her lashes when he stopped in front of her. He was looking her over again, gaze pausing a few times and she could guess where. She smiled and lifted her arms out to the sides.

Carefully, he took her measurements. First her arms, which were bigger around than one might think, then her throat and waist. Aqua spread her legs more when he crouched to get those measurements and Xehanort released a low shaking breath. Attraction did not mix well with measuring someone. Lifting the measuring tape, he held it at the top of her thigh and measured down to her ankle. Then the floor, just in case. 

"So your legs don't just look long." 

Aqua laughed as he checked the measurement from waist to thigh. 

"My mother always told me I should use them to my advantage." 

While he was there, Xehanort checked the measurement around her hips and butt. He might not need it for what he had in mind, but it'd be better to have it just in case. It wasn't that she necessarily had a big butt, but her hips were wide. With an attractive curve from her waist that he couldn't resist briefly following with a light touch. 

"Have you followed that advice?" 

"I've tried." 

Xehanort stood and had her turn so he could measure her back. He refused to linger long, unrolling the measuring tape over her skin with as little contact as possible. 

"Okay," he breathed. "A few more and I'm finished." 

Including the one he was most nervous about getting. Pursing his lips for a few moments then letting out a calming breath, he watched her turn to face him again. _Now is not the time_ , he reminded himself. 

Xehanort stared at the swell of her breasts over the lace cups of her bra. If he looked, as usual with lace, he could faintly see... Heat rose to his cheeks _again_ , especially when Aqua took a deeper breath. The lace barely held her breasts with how her chest expanded. Immediately his focus went to how soft they looked. How they might feel against him. What it might be like to press his face into them...

"Liking the view?" 

The tone was low, not accusatory or necessarily teasing but more... Seductive?

With all the blood rushing to his face - thankfully there and not somewhere else - and the subsequent heat, he was going to faint and wouldn't that be embarrassing. 

Shyly averting his gaze and swallowing, Xehanort lifted the measuring tape. He had to focus on the task at hand. 

First he measured around the ribs under her breasts. Then above. He paused, staring at her breasts a few moments before lifting his gaze up her slender throat to her face. She was watching him with half closed eyes and a smile strongly resembling a smirk. 

"Go on," Aqua breathed. "Do it." 

He got the distinct impression she _wasn't_ talking about taking her measurements. Or maybe that was wishful thinking? But if he read her right, and he was pretty good at reading people, she was as attracted to him as he was to her. They just weren't directly saying anything yet. 

Carefully he put his arms around her under her own, lining up the tape measure across her back and pulling it around to the front. The feeling of lace and skin against the backs of his fingers as he overlapped the tape distracted him for a moment and - he was being ridiculous, wasn't he?

Xehanort could hear Aqua's deep inhale and swallowed as her breasts pressed more firmly against his fingers. Part of him wanted to abandon the measuring and just touch. She was practically telling him to.

Xehanort took note of the number and moved away to jot it down. He was honestly too shy to bring this where they both wanted it to go. 

"Your turn." 

With those two words, Aqua resurrected the nervous fluttering in his stomach. Right. He needed to undress. In front of Aqua. 

Xehanort was slow, hesitant about it. Every button that came undone exposed more of his chest until the shirt was open and removed. And what a chest it was. Built, just like his arms, with defined muscle all the way down to his pants. Aqua took in the way his muscle flexed and shifted as he undid the belt and pulled it away. She _should_ look away. Give him some privacy while he removed his pants. 

"Do you want me to look away?" 

Xehanort thought it over before shaking his head. Anyone else would've gotten an immediate yes. If Aqua wanted to stare, Aqua could stare. He didn't mind getting naked - almost naked, he corrected himself though both were true - in front of her. 

First he removed his boots, setting them to the side before opening the pants. At first there was just dark fabric. Then there was skin and Aqua tried not to stare too hungrily as his long legs were bared. It was no different from seeing him in shorts, a little short but she certainly wasn't complaining, yet completely different at the same time. Aqua lifted her gaze to see him blushing, eyes averted from her and lips pursed in nervousness. She stepped forward and he looked at her, eyes widening slightly and lips parting. 

Aqua was close. Very close. Xehanort could feel more heat rising to his cheeks as he looked away. Maybe if he kept his eyes off her, he could forget that she was in nothing but half a lingerie set right in front of him. 

"You're gorgeous Xeha." 

Before she could touch his chest, he squeaked and turned. Xehanort was stammering over something, ending the attempt at words with a small whine. Had that been too bold? Aqua had no idea he got flustered this easily over the subject. 

Unable to help herself, Aqua combed her fingers through the thick, soft hair hanging halfway down his back. Gently she moved it over his shoulder. Technically she didn't need to, but then how would she properly see his back? Aqua took in the sight, then lifted the measuring tape. Unable to help herself, she let her fingertips follow the curve of his back as she measured from shoulder to shoulder. Xehanort's slight shiver didn't go unnoticed and she grinned. 

As much as she wanted to, maybe now wasn't the best time to try flirting. Changing the subject could help them both calm down. 

"So, what are you designing for me?"

"A dress." 

Aqua chuckled and stretched the tape down the length of his back, following his spine. 

"Not going to give me anything more specific?" 

Xehanort shook his head, some of his hair falling over her hand. 

"I don't have clear enough details yet." He turned as she wrote down the number. 

"Nothing?"

For now, Aqua measured from collarbone to waist. 

"We decided on fairy tale era royalty," Xehanort said, "so I was thinking of what a queen would wear." 

"Oh good." Aqua gently guided his arms up. "I was thinking you would make a handsome king." 

Aqua wrapped the tape around his bicep and exhaled. Handsome and strong. It wasn't difficult to see his build, but having actual numbers to put with it... Aqua measured the length of his arm before she could get too distracted. Maybe she'd wait for the rest of his torso. 

Crouching brought her eye level with his crotch. Heat rose to her cheeks as she stared. That was... If she was seeing correctly... She'd never known the size of him, but now she had a pretty good idea and he was _perfect_. Aqua released a breath and reminded herself that she couldn't just touch him like that. Everything else was one thing. But here? He hadn't simply groped her. This wasn't a sexual situation; they were taking measurements.

Lining up the tape with the top of his thigh, she pulled it down to his ankle. She'd just have to ignore what was right in front of her. It wasn't that hard. 

From hip to ankle next, then around the thigh. He wasn't a man she'd necessarily describe as big - he was more on the slender side despite his mass - but his thighs were still impressive. Aqua pressed her fingers into his thigh and confirmed that they were indeed all muscle. Rubbing her hand up the inside of his thigh got a shaking exhale from above her. Looking up, Aqua grinned at the way he was looking down at her from the corner of his eye, hand slightly over his mouth. His face was still dark with blush, a bit of the flush on his throat and ears. 

"The more I see of you, the more beautiful you are." Aqua turned her gaze down again. 

There was one something she really wanted to see. To touch, to taste, to feel inside her... Idly, she rubbed her thumb on his thigh. She should really return to her measuring, but he was-

A soft whimper brought her attention back up to his face where he was looking down at her fully now. Teeth released his lower lip to let out a deeper breath. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking about. 

"Are you okay?" 

Seeing Aqua kneeling in front of him made it difficult to push aside his desires. She was just the right height there. It would be so easy for her to get her mouth around him. She was already touching his thighs; more than what was necessary for measuring. Just a few inches for a change of location and--

"I'm fine," he managed. 

There was no way she couldn't see his physical reaction to the new circumstances. Underwear wasn't designed to hide erections, dark fabric or not. 

Staring wasn't polite but Aqua really couldn't help it. It was right there; a perfect temptation she didn't want to resist. She moaned, a low breathy sound that got a sharp inhale in response. For a moment she leaned forward, considering the fact that she'd barely have to move to take him in her mouth. Surely Xehanort would have no complaints. Heat rose to her cheeks at the thought and she swallowed before grabbing the tape measure and standing. 

So maybe she wasn't _that_ bold.

Aqua looped the tape around his waist but rather than take his measurement, she stepped in closer and pulled him forward. With their bodies pressed together she looked up at him through her lashes. She could feel his arousal against her abdomen, the hard heat of it noticeable through the fabric and encouraging her. It was now or put it off to be ignored until some later unforeseeable time. 

"What do you say we put off measuring for a bit?" 

For a few moments, he stared at her and blinked in confusion. Then his eyes widened, his mouth opened, and a squeak came out. He had concluded that Aqua was attracted to him, she'd been making that quite obvious, but for her to outright suggest sex right now... 

"You mean... You want to... Here?"

Aqua slid her hands up onto his chest, following the curves of his muscle with her fingers. Taking the large firm pecs in her hands increased her desire as she thought about how they weren't just for show. She wanted to feel that power against her so very badly... Lifting onto her toes to get closer to his face, Aqua briefly dropped her gaze to his lips. 

"Why not? We both want it." 

Yes, they did. It was obvious in the way they'd been looking at each other. In their actions, the fact that his body had finally made it blatantly known to her. With that in mind, he finally allowed his hands to wander. Down her spine to the curve at the small of her back and the wideness of her hips. He drew her closer to him with caution, unwilling to somehow mess this up. 

Dragging her hand down until just her fingertips were still touching him while the other went up to tangle in his hair, Aqua pressed her lace-clad breasts more firmly against the hard muscle of his chest. Her lips found his throat to leave a trail up one side to his strong jaw. 

"The table?" Xehanort asked in a smaller voice than he'd intended. 

Aqua gently bit the corner of his jaw, her nails scraping across his skin. A whispered confirmation in his ear had him shivering against her, then he was Both hands held on to him as he carried her to the table, dropping down to his chest again once he set her down. Aqua looked up at him, matching his nervous smile with a reassuring one of her own. 

It was his turn to press kisses into the skin of her throat, every kiss gentle but firm enough to get across his desire as they led to her collarbones and lower. Aqua leaned back on her elbows, head back and lips parting in a soft moan. Under other circumstances, the way his goatee brushed against her skin might tickle. Right now the sensation sent shivers of pleasure through her. 

His lips pressed to the soft swell of her breasts and Xehanort paused. Hesitantly he followed the upper curve of it, dipping down between for a brief moment before continuing on the other. His hand went up her back, fingers running along her spine before stopping at the clasp of her bra. 

"Go on," Aqua said.

Xehanort exhaled and brought his other hand up to lay it on her back with the other. He couldn't do it. Not yet. Embarrassed by his lack of confidence, Xehanort buried his face between her breasts. They were as soft as he'd thought they would be, warm and welcoming. More kisses between them had her giggling; quickly changing to a moan when he experimentally nipped at her skin. 

"Xeha... Don't you think there's been enough foreplay?"

Between the building sexual tension and her touches, probably. Xehanort lingered on her breasts a few moments longer before pulling back to regard her with a small smile. 

"If you think you've had enough."

She really didn't want to push or stop him if he wanted to touch her more. But she _needed_ him inside her. 

Her breath caught in her throat when his hands dropped to her hips and his fingers hooked under the lace. Shifting her hips, she helped him get the lace off her hips. The warmth of his fingers pet over her skin more than necessary as he pulled the lace piece down her thighs and off her legs. His own followed soon after and the sight of him sent another wave of desire through her. Flushed and erect under the white hair at the junction of his legs, thick and just the right length... Aqua exhaled and moved forward to touch him; stroking up the side before wrapping her hand around on a downward stroke. 

"You're perfect," she breathed. 

Looking up at him, she eagerly drank in the way he looked now: heterochromatic eyes full of flustered desire and wide puipils over perfect parted lips.

"Nobody's perfect," he muttered. "And it's too early to make such bold statements."

Aqua scooted forward until she was on the edge of the table and released him to lean back again. The pose fully exposed her to him, made worse when she lifted a leg which he took and placed around his waist without hesitation. 

"Come here and let's find out." 

The blunt invitation had him ducking his face down and partially out of her view behind his loose hair; which didn't help much because it directed his gaze between her spread thighs. Oh, she was definitely ready. Releasing a breath, Xehanort glanced at her again. She was flushed but radiating eagerness rather than the nervousness he was. 

Determined not to make her wait any longer, Xehanort lined himself with her entrance. Pushing into her was easy. Especially with the way Aqua impatiently growled and pulled him in once he'd gotten started. Her welcoming heat held his entire length, slick and near perfect around him. 

"You feel incredible," he praised.

Aqua couldn't agree more, but she no longer had the patience for them to take their time here. 

"Thank you. _Move_."

The slick heat of her shifting around him with every eager rock of her hips encouraged him to stop thinking and obey her demand. Setting one hand on the table and other on her hip to ground himself, Xehanort experimentally thrust. Aqua's pleased gasp blew away any doubt. It was time to stop thinking and move. 

Every thrust was full: hard and deep, and ensuring she felt every moment. Not the wild passion she'd thought about, but slow heated passion was just as good. Aqua shuddered under the sensations and reached for him with one hand, bringing her hand onto the back of his neck to pull him to her. The kiss was anything but affectionate; Aqua bit his lower lip before licking her tongue over it before using the grip on his thick hair to tilt his head back. The hand on her hip left, once again pressing its heat to her back to hold her there. Aqua licked a stripe up the side of his throat and left a bite of her own. The pleased rumble spurred her on and Aqua shuddered into him, pleasure distracting her from marking his skin. 

Aqua didn't last much longer. The grip on his hair had loosened; she was now instead clinging to him. Xehanort shifted to support both of them, leaning over her with both hands on the table. Aqua reached her end with a choked cry in his ear and a tighter hold, body squeezing around him in a way that had him groaning and pressing harder into her. Aqua arched with a whimper of his name and breathless urging to keep going. He was close himself: losing the rhythm of his thrusts as he chased his end to the sound of her voice. 

Xehanort pushed hard and deep when he came, groaning into her hair. After a few moments Aqua let go of him in favor of falling onto the table. He looked at her, both panting to catch their breath, returning her smile with his own. Xehanort gave himself a few more moments to collect himself before pulling out of her and finding a nearby chair to fall into.

"I still need to finish getting your measurements," Aqua finally spoke after some time had passed. 

Xehanort laughed and smoothed his hair back from his face. He stood and retrieved the tape measure from where it had been abandoned earlier.

"Come on then."


End file.
